


Nicknames

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he origin of the nickname "Angel." Could be considered a prequel to Discoveries, but you don't have to read that to get this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

Angeal had been reclining against the tree with his eyes closed for a while now, Genesis resting his head on his lap and reading _Loveless_. He was running his hands through the cinnamon-colored hair with a gentleness that was surprising from someone of his size and strength.

Truthfully, Genesis had stopped reading a while ago, choosing instead to focus on his friend’s fingers running through his hair. He closed his eyes and let out a happy sigh at the sensations, not even bothering with the pretense of reading anymore.

“Gen?” he asked, wondering if he had disturbed him. The redhead shook his head and smiled with a light sigh when Angeal scratched a particularly sensitive spot. The younger male smiled, being reminded once again of how much like a kitten Genesis could be. He would call him that on occasion, which would lead to an adorable pout. Not that Angeal would tell him how adorable he thought he was.

He wanted to keep his feelings a secret, and if he let anything slip, Genesis would probably figure it out. He did, however, let out a small smile when Genesis made a sound that could almost be called a purr. Now he just needed to meet someone like a puppy and see how they acted around each other.

“Angeal,” he finally said, before pausing, a thoughtful look overcoming his face. He suddenly sat up, his brows furrowed as if he was deep in thought. “Angeal,” he repeated again, softer this time. “Angeal, angel,” he continued. “Angel!” At this point the other male was thoroughly confused. Beautiful blue eyes focused on him and repeated, “Angel,” with a smile, as if it should be obvious what was going through his head.

“Huh?” he answered intelligently.

“That’s what I’m calling you from now on: Angel!” That said, he lay back down to rest on Angeal’s lap again. He could only blink confusedly at him, wondering what was going through his brain.

“Why?” he finally managed to respond. Genesis let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes, standing up.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he asked with the usual dramatic wave of his hands. “Angeal is jut ‘angel’ with an extra ‘a,’ after all.” Angeal continued to stare at him with a blank expression. He knew at this point that it was best to keep a neutral expression when it came to Genesis, especially when your reaction wasn’t going to be praise. “What?”

“Nothing,” Angeal replied quickly, holding his hands up in an ‘I’m unarmed’ gesture, not wanting to deal with an upset Genesis. The redhead pouted and plopped down next to Angeal, arms crossed petulantly over his chest. “Gen,” he said, but his best friend only looked away, the endearing pout still on his lips.

Angeal scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the slimmer frame, pulling Genesis closer and burying his nose in his air. The redhead continued to ignore him, and Angeal had to resist the urge to try kissing the pout away.

“I really like the nickname, Gen. I just have a hard time keeping up with your thinking sometimes, is all.”

Genesis gave one final huff before turning and giving Angeal a smile. He never could stay mad at him for long. He returned the hug and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Alright, angel, I forgive you.”

Genesis always spontaneously kissed him on the cheek, but Angeal still had to stifle a surprised blush every time.

“Thank-you, Gen.”

His best friend smiled happily again and laid back down, Angeal’s hand going back to run through his hair. Genesis’ eyes slowly drifted shut, completely relaxed in Angeal’s presence. When he was sure the older male was asleep, Angeal leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.


End file.
